Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends play Jumanji is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends Storm Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot: When Alan Parrish discovers what appears to be a board game called Jumanji based on the elements of Africa, he and his friend Sarah start playing it, only for Alan to end up being trapped and Sarah to be scared of a swarm of bats. 26 years later, two kids named Judy and Peter, and Jeffrey, Jaden and their team find the game again and start playing it, they release Alan from it. Now they must finish the game and avoid every wild animal and jungle hazard that is unleashed. Trivia *Zecora, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Clayton and Zira will guest star in this. *Due to Tigerman531's fear of spiders, the spider scene will be edited entirely. Heartless will replace them. *"No Fear" will be played during the supermarket scene. *Jeffrey is revealed to be Judy and Peter's uncle. Scenes Judy and Peter's turn *Judy: Wanna play? *Jaden: Thanks, but after almost starting World War 3 from playing a game, I vowed to only stick with Duel Monsters. *Jeffrey: You guys go ahead. We'll watch. *Peter: You go first. *gives the dice to Judy* *Scamper: This should be interesting. *Judy: *rolls the dice* Six. *(Judy's token moves six spaces on its on) *Nails: ...! Did you see that?!? *Xion: Whoa! *(A message is seen in the center of the board) *Judy: "A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch." *Rainbow Dash: What the hay does that mean?! *Jeffrey: I don't know, but i don't like it. *Patch: ...! Shhh! You hear that?! *Batty: ...! I hear wings. And loud, scary buzzing! *(Suddenly, three musquito's fly in) *Judy: *screams* *Jaden: Look out! *hugs Xion and shields her with his body* *Jeffrey: Everyone get down! *Tammy: *screams* *DJ: *yells as he covers his eyes* *Aqua: Hang on! *shields the cubs with her body* *DJ: *still covers his eyes* Tell me when it's over! *Judy: *takes out a racket and starts swinging around* *Jesse: *waves his arms around* Nasty bugs!!! *Jeffrey: *swings his Keyblade* Back off, you creeps!! *King Julien: *holds Mort up* Mort! Protect the king! *Mort: *laughs* I'm a shield. *Skipper: Kowalski, give me options! *Kowalski: Just hope that someone brought the bug spray! *(As Judy swings the racket at the musquitos, one of them come toward her. But she manages to hit it, sending it flying out the window. The other musquito's fly out too) *Jaden: *sighs in relief* You okay, Xion? *Xion: I'm all right. Thanks, Uncle Jaden. *Jaden: *smiles* Sure thing. *tussels Xion's hair* *DJ: *still covering his eyes* A-a-are they gone? *Aqua: *smiles* Yes, DJ. The musquito's are gone. *DJ: *uncovers his eyes, looks around and sighs in relief* *Tammy: Thank you Mrs. Dragonheart. *Aqua: You're welcome, kids. *Sid: I don't see what the big deal was. It was just a bug. *Jeffrey: Not only do they suck blood, but they carry diseases that are fatal if you're bitten. *Sid: ...! *gulps* *May: But where did they come from? *Jaden: I knew I sensed something dark about that game. *Jeffrey: So did i. *Peter: *takes the dice and rolls them* *Judy and the team: Don't! *(But it was too late. As his token moves, another message appears on the center of the board) *Peter: "This will not be an easy mission. Monkey's slow the expedition." *(A noise is heard downstairs) *Xion: Did you hear that? *Spike: What's going on?! *Jeffrey: I don't know, but we're gonna find out. Come on! *heads downstairs* *(Judy, Peter, and the team runs downstairs to the kitchen where monkey's are making a mess) *Bartok: Monkey's?!? *Scamper: What the-? *Maurice: What kind of a crazy game is this?! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films